The field of the invention relates in general to means for remotely controlling appliances. More particularly, the invention relates to an adaptive universal remote controller, that can adapt itself to any new environment, for example, while its operator is moving from one environment into another, or while the environment itself is modified by the introduction of a new appliance in it. The invention further relates to an adaptive-interactive remote controller that can further interact with appliances, for providing the user of the remote controller help guidance, and/or options that are specific to an appliance, or to a situation.
Remote controllers for electrical and electronic appliances are well known, and are widely used. In recent years, as home appliances have been improved to include more and more new features, more products for home use are being provided with remote controllers. Generally, although most of the newer remote controllers apply infrared rays for transmission, there is no one standard for remote controllers, and each company provides its appliances and remote controllers with its specific protocol of communication. In many cases, companies change the communication protocol even from one model to another in the same type of appliance.
This problem is well known, and the prior art has extensively tried to provide a so-called xe2x80x9cuniversalxe2x80x9d remote controller that is capable of controlling one or more different appliances, although the so-called universal remote controller has not been specifically designed for controlling them. Such a universal remote controller is generally provided with means for xe2x80x9clearningxe2x80x9d the control features of the device/s and the control signals for carrying them out, and with means for generating such signals, when desired.
There are known some types of universal remote controllers, these generally differing in their manner of programming. More particularly, the universal remote controllers of the prior art differ in the manner of teaching them the specific signals to be transmitted by each key, the location of the relevant keys for operating each appliance, and the keys"" functionality.
One known type of a universal remote controller e.g., as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,643 is designed to learn the said relevant information from one or more original, dedicated remote controller/s that are provided by the manufacturer with each relevant appliance. This type of universal remote controller suffers from the drawback that the teaching procedure of the universal remote controller requires having the original remote controller of each appliance, which is not always available. Furthermore, the teaching procedure is tedious, as it requires the carrying out of the teaching procedure separately for each appliance, and for each specific key of the remote controller.
A second type of a universal remote controller e.g., as disclosed in EP 907,156 is provided with a special interface for downloading the relevant information into the remote controller from an external source. Such an information source may be, for example, the manufacturer""s Internet site, a Smart Card, a plugged in ROM card, etc. A drawback of this type of universal remote controller is that the source of the relevant information is in many cases not readily available, particularly if the site (when this is the information source) is not updated for all the manufacturers"" models. Moreover, there is the need for a special plugged-in card that has to be programmed, or for a special interface. A second drawback of this type of remote controller is that the procedure of programming (or downloading) in any case requires special skills by the one who carries out the programming procedure.
There are some other variations to the above types of universal remote controllers. However, they all suffer from similar drawbacks.
Moreover, the existing universal remote controllers are designed for handling some xe2x80x9cstandardxe2x80x9d appliances, such as a TV, a stereo receiver, a video recorder, a tape recorder, a CD player, etc. Their keyboards are generally not provided with keys for handling newly available features in new models of the above xe2x80x9cstandardxe2x80x9d appliances, and definitely not with keys for handling new appliances that are being provided with remote controllers for the first time. Moreover, there are some remote controlled outdoor appliances, such as a garage door, or a car alarm system that are provided with remote controllers using encrypted signals. The existing universal remote controllers are not capable of learning from the dedicated remote controllers with encrypted signals of such appliances.
Furthermore, the remote controllers of the prior art are generally uni-directional, capable only of sending signals to the appliances, in order to carry out some of their specific operations. They are not capable of receiving information from the appliances, and do not comprise a graphic man-machine interface (MMI) for easing and extending their operations, and for providing more friendly operation. Moreover, most of the existing remote controllers are based on infrared signal transmission, that generally requires a line of sight between the remote controller and the appliance. The remote controller of the invention also overcomes this drawback, as it is RF based, and is provided with a non-directional antenna.
It is therefore one object of the invention to overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks of the existing universal remote controllers.
It is another object of the invention to provide a remote controller that can handle any remote controlled appliance, of any type, model, and with any type of feature, even a new one.
It is still another object of the invention to provide the said remote controller with the ability to easily handle a plurality of remote controlled appliances.
It is still another object of the invention to provide the said remote controller with the capability of adapting itself immediately and automatically to any remote controlled appliance with any features whatsoever, and in any environment, with no need for any programming procedure to be carried out by the operator.
It is still another object of the invention to provide the said remote controller with the capability of adapting itself immediately to handle the addition of a new appliance in its existing environment.
It is still another object of the invention to provide the said remote controller with the capability to adapt itself immediately and automatically to any movement of the operator with the remote controller into a new environment that includes appliances different from the previous environment. Such a new environment can be, for example, another apartment, a new room in the same apartment, another floor in the same apartment, or an outdoor environment such as a parking lot paying-entering device, a control device for automatic payment machine in toll way, a control of an ATM machine for withdrawal of cash, an industrial environment such as an automatic warehouse, or a manufacturing plant where machines can be xe2x80x9cwirelessly controlledxe2x80x9d, etc.
It is still another object of the invention to provide to said adaptive remote controller the capability to adapt itself immediately to handle any new feature of any new or existing appliance, by displaying on the display a descriptive symbol or text that is directly connected to a relevant key for activating the new feature.
It is still another object of the invention to provide the said remote controller with the capability of adapting its operations based on the current or past status of appliances with whom contact has been made.
It is still another object of the invention to provide said remote controller with a new type of display that clearer for viewing and determining the function of each key.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an adaptive remote controller that is much more user-friendly, particularly due to its new manner of teaching and operating. For example, a remote controller that is with a graphic Man-Machine Interface (MMI).
It is still another object of the invention to provide such advantages that will encourage manufacturers to produce more and more appliances with the capability of being remote controlled. Such appliances may be, for example, an electric kettle, a light bulb socket, a washing machine, etc., for which providing a dedicated remote controller was not economic.
It is still another object of the invention to notify the user of the remote controller about all the appliances in its close environment that can be remote controlled.
It is a further object of the invention to provide the remote controller of the invention with sound operating, informing, and guiding capabilities, suitable particularly for the visually impaired.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide with the remote controller of the invention the capability of providing a HELP and assisting guidance, specific for the operation of each appliance.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a remote controller that can run a full application that is received from an appliance, the application may include an interactive capabilities for handling different situations.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a system comprising a plurality of appliances in an environment, and an adaptive remote controller for operating said appliances.
It is still another object of the invention to provide scripts to manage the appliances in an environment. For example, the remote controller user may define a script that turns lights on and off, turns on the heating system or starts the action of a washing machine according to specific event or time stamps.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become clear as the description proceeds.
The invention relates to a method for remote controlling of appliances by a remote controller the method comprising:
I. In each appliance:
a. providing a receiver for receiving signals from the remote controller;
b. providing a transmitter for transmitting signals to the remote controller;
c. providing a memory containing a set-up file, said set-up file including a functional section containing information for a remote controller regarding the various signal formats that should be sent by the remote controller in order to activate corresponding various features of the appliance and information for assigning each of said features to a button of the remote controller, and optionally an identification section containing data regarding the model identification of the appliance;
d. providing decoding means for decoding signals sent by the remote controller, and accordingly either: (a) activating a feature of the appliance; or (b) transmitting at least a portion of said set-up file to the remote controller.
II. In the remote controller:
a. providing a plurality of buttons;
b. providing a receiver for receiving signals sent from at least one appliance;
c. providing a transmitter for transmitting signals to at least one appliance, each of said signals being either: (a) a signal for activating a feature of the appliance; or (b) a signal instructing the appliance to transmit at least a portion of its said set-up file;
d. providing a memory storage for storing a portion or entirety of at least one set-up file;
e. when the signal received from an appliance is a set-up file or a portion thereof, storing the same in said memory storage of the remote controller;
f. providing means in the remote controller for selecting a set-up file or a portion thereof to be an active one; and
g. using the content of said active set-up file for associating each feature of the corresponding appliance with a button in the remote controller for activating that feature.
Preferably, the appliances are home appliances or outdoor appliances. The range of communication between each appliance and the remote controller is generally up to about 100 meters. The communication between the appliances and the remote controller of the invention and vice versa is multidirectional, and is carried out in the RF range.
Preferably, the remote controller of the invention further comprises a display screen. The display screen is preferably a touch screen on which virtual buttons are displayed, and said buttons are activated by means of pressing their location on the screen. Preferably on the screen of the remote controller displays the virtual buttons for operating those appliances for which set-up files are active.
Preferably, each appliance transmits the identification section of its set-up file periodically, and the functional portion of its set-up file upon receipt of an acquiring command from a remote controller. Alternatively, the identification portion of each setup file is sent periodically by the appliance to the remote controller.
Preferably, the remote controller displays on its screen an identification symbol for any appliance for which it contains in its memory storage an identification portion of the appliance set-up file. The remote controller marks on its screen as xe2x80x9cexisting and availablexe2x80x9d any identification symbol of an appliance for which it contains in its memory storage a functional portion of the appliance set-up file. The said identification symbol is an icon or a text representing a corresponding appliance. The acquiring command for acquiring a functional portion of an appliance set-up file is transmitted from the remote controller to a specific appliance upon pressing the appliance symbol on the screen of the remote controller.
Preferably, the set-up file of the appliance further comprises a status portion, indicating the current status of the appliance.
Preferably, the functional section of the set-up file of the appliance further comprises data regarding the graphic image of the remote controller of the appliance, and of each of its buttons.
Preferably, the set up file further includes a HELP section, for providing the user of the remote controller with help regarding on how to control and operate the appliance. The invention further relates to a remote controller for controlling at least one appliance in an environment, characterized in that it acquires from each appliance in the said environment a set-up file containing a functional portion of at least information regarding the various signal formats that should be sent by the remote controller for activating various features of the appliance and information for assigning each of said features to a button of the remote controller, and optionally, an identification information regarding the identification of the said appliance.
Preferably, the remote controller comprises:
a. a plurality of buttons;
b. a receiver for receiving signals from at least one appliance;
c. a transmitter for transmitting signals to at least one appliance, each said signal being either: (a) a signal for activating a feature of the appliance; or (b) an acquiring command instructing the appliance to transmit at least a portion of its set-up file;
d. a memory storage for storing at least one set-up file that is received from an appliance;
e. means for selecting a set-up file to be defined as an active one; and
f. means for associating each feature of the appliance with a button of the remote controller for activating that feature.
Preferably, the remote controller of the invention is further provided with means for displaying on the display screen identifications of all appliances of which an identification portion is received by the remote controller. The remote controller of the invention preferably further comprises means for sending an acquiring command to a specific appliance, for acquiring from the appliance the functional portion of its set-up file, and for storing said functional portion in the remote controller memory.
Preferably, the remote controller is further provided with means for acquiring a status section of a set-up file from the appliance. Such means includes, for example, a status acquiring command that is sent from the remote controller to the appliance, asking it to transmit its status portion. After receipt of the status section of the set-up file of the appliance, the remote controller can display the current status of the appliance who sent the status section.
The remote controller is preferably also provided with means for determining from a received status section of a set-up file of an appliance a current status of that appliance. Preferably, the remote controller is further provided with indicating and alerting means, for informing the user of the remote controller according to the determining of a received status section. The remote controller preferably further includes safety means and security means such as user authentication means.
The remote controller of the invention preferably marks the identification symbols of all appliances in the environment for which their functional portion of their set-up file is stored in the memory storage of the remote controller as xe2x80x9cexisting and availablexe2x80x9d, the remaining identification symbols of the rest of the appliances, for which a functional portion has not been acquired by the remote controller remain marked as xe2x80x9cexisting but not availablexe2x80x9d. Preferably, remote controller further includes means for deleting from the memory storage of the remote controller a setup file of an appliance or its identification portion, if the identification portion of the set-up file is not received during a predetermined time period.
The invention also relates to a system for remote controlling of appliances in an environment, said environment including at least one appliance and at least one remote controller, each appliance in said environment having its specific features and its predefined signals for remotely activating said features, the system comprising,
I. at least one appliance, comprising:
a. a set-up file containing a functional portion of information on how to remotely activate features of said appliance, and optionally, an identification portion identifying the appliance;
b. a receiver for receiving commands from a remote controller;
c. a transmitter for transmitting information from the appliance to the remote controller; and
d. a logic circuit for decoding commands from a remote controller and:
d.1 when a command is found as an activating command, activating a corresponding feature of the appliance; and
d.2 when a command is decoded as an acquiring command, transmitting at least a portion of said set-up file to the remote controller who sent the acquiring command;
II. at least one remote controller for controlling at least one appliance in an environment, characterized in that it acquires from each appliance in the environment a set-up file containing a functional portion of at least information regarding the various signal formats that should be sent by the remote controller for activating various features of the appliance and information for assigning each of the features to a button of the remote controller, and optionally an identification information regarding the identification of the said appliance;
and III.a wireless communication protocol in each appliance and remote controller for managing communication in the environment between the at least one remote controller and the at least one appliance in said environment.
The communication protocol between each appliance and the remote controller and vice versa is a wireless communication protocol for appliances, such as Home-RF (HomePNA)xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cWireless LANxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cBluetoothxe2x80x9d, or similar.